


Wedding Preparations

by LonelyIntrovert



Series: A Wayhaught Wedding [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wedding of the century, emotional af, get me a box of tissues, love af, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: The proposal and preparations for the wedding





	Wedding Preparations

“Will you marry me?”

The words had been spoken softly, an airy sigh in the dimness. While it could have been a tad more romantic, (Nicole bandaging up Waverly’s arm late at night after a run-in with some revenants), neither would have wanted it either way.

Nicole blinked, the talk of marriage being a light conversation they had in the past.

“You know I will,” Nicole said breezily, tightening the bandage over Waverly’s arm. To this Waverly sighed heavily, shaking Nicole free of her arm, the ginger gazing at her bewilderedly. Waverly grasped Nicole’s hands and squeezed—tightly—as her throat grew thick and tears welled in her eyes.

“Nicole—” Waverly gasped, “I mean…will you…”

“…oh…OH,” Nicole whispered in shock. Nicole licked her lips and brought them up to cup Waverly’s face before placing her forehead on Waverly’s. They paused there, Nicole standing before Waverly as the brunette sat on the counter before her. Waverly was trembling in trepidation as the gravity of the question settled around Nicole.

“I—I know I don’t have a ring…right now,” Waverly stammered helplessly, “But…I just…Nicole, I love you—” Waverly broke as she exhaled shakily, free tears streaming down her face. 

“Babe…I—” Nicole faltered.

“I know its really soon, I—” Waverly blubbered.

“Yes,” Nicole breathed, holding Waverly’s face in her hands, tightly.

“W-wha—” Waverly stammered.

“I will marry you,” Nicole breathed, gazing down at Waverly lovingly, choking back tears as she wiped away some of Waverly’s stray ones with her thumbs.

“Really?” Waverly gasped in a hoarse voice.

In response, Nicole leaned forward and brushed her lips long and slow over Waverly’s, relishing the taste and softness of Waverly’s lips on hers. Pulling back, Nicole surveyed Waverly with gentle eyes, love seeping from her.

“I’ve wanted to marry you for a long time, Waverly Earp,” Nicole whispered, thumbs rolling over Waverly’s face, the brunette’s eyes fluttering as she released a bated breath, “…I meant what I said…I’m here for as long as you want me.”

Waverly reached up and cupped the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling her closer.

“I will always want you,” Waverly breathed, tugging the ginger down for another kiss. When they broke apart, their cheeks were wet with tears as they chuckled nervously, wiping the tears away.

“…so,” Waverly began slowly.

“Rings,” Nicole breathed, pressing her lips to the side of Waverly’s neck, working her way down, Waverly releasing a shocked gasp, “…they—they can wait ‘til tomorrow.”


End file.
